Naive
by XFire22
Summary: I looked naive up, because I forgot what it meant, and I was suprised to see just how naive I actually I'm. Lea/OC.


Desirae sat on the top of Twilight Towns clock tower, as she continued to cry and let the tears fall down her pale stained face.  
Her feelings had been badly hurt, and she ran out of school without telling anyone. She couldn't believe the nerve of that  
girl to say something so rude like that...But part of her wondered, was she right? her thoughts were interrupted though, as  
someone seated themselves right next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be crying...Remember the deal we had? no crying allowed in this friendship!"

Desi slightly smiled, as she immediately recognized the voice and lifted her face up. There infront of her, was the face of her  
best friend. Lea. He smiled back, and kissed her cheek, as he handed her a Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar.

"Deal number two, always have ice cream after school. Got it memorized?"

Desi slightly laughed, as she took the Sea-Salt Ice Cream, and kissed him back on the cheek.

"Thanks Lea...I needed that..."

"Heh heh, no problem...I figured alittle ice cream, and a kiss would make ya feel better. It always makes me feel better!"

Desi laughed again, and started licking the top of her ice cream, as she placed her hand over Leas. He started blushing, and  
quickly began taking bites out of his ice cream before it melted. The two of them sat up there for awhile, just enjoying each  
others company as they both watched the sunset slowly sink down to the earth. It didn't take long though, before Lea was

suddenly finished with his ice cream, and started eyeballing hers. She caught his stare, and started laughing, as she waved  
her ice cream in his face.

"Waaaaant some?"

"Nah, I couldn't possibly...Well okay. If ya insist"

Lea grabbed her hand, and quickly started licking the ice cream. Desi couldn't help but blush, as there fingers started to  
become tangled. Leas cheek bumped into hers, and he quickly mumbled out "sorry" as he turned his head back, blushing  
again. Both of them continued to sit on the clock tower quietly, as there cheeks started becoming more red, neither letting  
go of the ice cream as it melted without them realizing it.

"So uh...If you don't mind me asking...Why'd you leave school anyways? couldn't take anymore?"

"Hahaha...Nah. Thats not the reason. Although it is a very good one huh?"

"True. But if thats not it, then why?"

"...This girl in my class said something mean to me...I couldn't hold it in any longer when everyone started laughing at me  
because of her..."

"Which girl was it? Jessica? because if she even dared go near you again I swear I'll-"

"No no...It wasn't Jessica. Not this time anyways. It was the one next to her. You know...The one with blond hair?"

"Blond hair? let me think...Hmm...Alexandra? Juno? Samantha? oh no...Don't tell me it was Leean-"

"Her names Amy, Lea. Remember?"

"Pfft. How was I supposed to know...Theres gotta be like, 30 blond girls in are school...Probably even more..."

"Well, it was her. And she said I was...Vain..."

Lea almost choked on his own spit, as he did a double take, and immediately looked back at her.

"Come again? I don't think I heard you right...She said you were...Vain? as in vain vain?"

Desi nodded her head, as little tears started forming up in her blue sapphire eyes. Lea was silent for a second, before he  
suddenly bursted out laughing. Desi started crying again, as she let go of Leas hand, and turned her head away.

"See! even you think its funny!"

Lea mentally slapped himself, as he realized his action came out the wrong way. He quickly stopped laughing, and cupped  
her cheek with his hand, as he used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears.

"No no Desi, I wasn't laughing because of you...I was laughing because that idiot actually had the brains to call you vain. I  
mean, you know what that means right?"

"Yeah...And thats why it hurt so much. She started making fun of me to, infront of everyone...And they all laughed. Even the  
teacher!"

Desi started crying more tears as Lea sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, as he pulled her into his lap. He started  
rocking her back and forth, as he ran his hand through her long chocolate brown hair. He kissed the top of her forehead, and  
continued wiping the sad tears off her pretty little face.

"Oh Desi...Your not vain. That girl clearly lost a few cogs when she fell off the stairs"

"...You...Think s-so?"

"Nah, I know so! besides...If anything, your naive"

"Naive?"

"Yeah. Ya know, Naive. I mean your always believing whatever people are telling you...You've gotta learn to stop listening to  
them all the time..."

"I know know...Its just, I couldn't help but-"

Desi started tearing up again, but before she could say anything else, Lea quickly kissed her on the lips and held her face  
with both his hands. She was frozen for a second, but quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. There  
lips danced perfectly with each other, as his hands slid down on her hips, and hers into his red spiky hair. The kiss was

passionate, yet comforting. It deepened with each passing second they spent. They carefully broke apart though, when they  
both realized they needed oxygen. Lea smiled at her, and softly rested his forehead on hers.

"Hey...Being naive isn't a bad thing...In fact, thats one of the reasons I...I..."

Lea blushed a bright color of red, as Desi gave him a confused look.

"You what?"

Lea took in a deep breath, and kissed her forehead again, as he dragged his lips down to her ear, and whispered inside.

"Love you"

Desi smiled at him, and softly kissed his cheek again, as she nuzzled her face into his scarf.

"I love you to, Lea...I'll love you forever, and forever..."

Leas smile became bigger, as he heard every word come from her beautiful voice. His wonderful emerald green eyes, stared  
into her blue sapphire ones. There lips touched, and Lea couldn't help but feel pure love in there heated kiss. Desi started  
tugging on his scarf, as Lea began pulling on her hoodie. Neither of them heard the shouts of "hey! I'm standing here!" as the

ice cream had fallen on someones head just seconds ago. Seifer, who just so happened to be that someone, now had a pissed  
off looking face expressing as the ice cream melted down his face.

"Lamers!"


End file.
